witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Won't Hurt a Bit
|Image = People Blacksmith dwarf.png |Chapter = 3 - 5 |Location = Temple Quarter Lakeside Old Vizima |Given by = Zahin Schmartz |Reward = Mahakaman Rune Sihill + 875 + 9000 XP |Related = Fistfight |ID = q9027_dent }}Won't Hurt a Bit is an optional quest which is given to Geralt in Chapter III by Zahin Schmartz, a dwarf, a dentist and a collector of teeth who moves to the Temple Quarter. Walkthrough The dwarf dentist, Zahin Schmartz moves into Raymond Maarloeve's - the recently deceased private investigator - house in the Temple Quarter at the beginning of Chapter III. He collects the teeth of various creatures and is willing to pay for additions to this strange collection. The witcher agrees to keep an eye out for any interesting specimens and to bring them back to the dentist. The dentist can be hard to find on occasion. He is either at his place of residence, on Merchant Street chatting up the local purveyors of wares or, in Chapter V he is in the abandoned executioner's tower in Old Vizima. You buying? Notes * Beast fangs can be found on local dogs; just wait until nightfall and kill one. Though he tells you he'll only pay 25 Orens, he actually pays 50. * If you have any teeth in storage at the beginning of Chapter V, be sure to pack them into your inventory. The reason being, you will not be able to access your storage after you leave the dike. * The Boxer's Tooth is required to obtain the Mahakaman Rune Sihill. * If you do not have any Barghest skulls left and if you have sold some to Kalkstein in Chapter I, he may still have them. The blacksmith in Murky Waters can also have barghest skulls you have sold in previous chapters. ** Some have reported being able to get the sword at the end without the barghest skull, as long as they turned in everything else. One possibility is that if the player is carrying a skull at the time they start this quest, it may then require it, but if one isn't in inventory at the start, it won't. * It is a very good idea to visit the Elven ruins inside the sewers before starting Echoes of Yesterday as then you will encounter an Alp there. Which is the only way to get Alp fangs in Chapter III, as a result it is possible to turn in all except the Devourer teeth (and Boxer's tooth of course) already in that chapter. ** If you do the Blue Eyes quest you will have the oppertunity to meet 3 Alps too. However even if you decide to kill them, or fool around while fighting the Flaming Rose soldiers along with them which may cause some of them to die during the fight, their corpses will not contain the fangs. Phases The Beast's Teeth The dwarven dentist has discovered his collector's bent. He's interested in all the teeth I can find, though he's most intent on monster teeth, of course. The dwarven dentist is buying monster teeth. Barghest Teeth The dwarven dentist bought the barghest skulls from me, teeth and all. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. The Jaw The dentist was also very interested in the cemetaur jaw. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (150 + 1000 XP) Fleder Fangs The dentist was glad to add the fleder fangs to his collection. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (100 + 1000 XP) Devourer Teeth The devourer teeth became a part of the dentist's collection. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (125 + 1000 XP) Alp Fangs The dentist was ecstatic when I showed him the alp fangs. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (150 + 1000 XP) The Beast's Teeth The dentist bought the teeth of the Beast, even though they're fairly common. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (50 + 1000 XP) The Boxer's Tooth The dentist was so happy he almost cried when I brought him the tooth of that famous boxer. Apparently, it's unique. I'm sure I can find some more interesting specimens for the dentist. (250 + 1000 XP) A Reward The dentist rewarded me for contributing so much to his collection. I received my reward from the dentist. (2000 XP)cs:Nebude to bolet de:Es wird überhaupt nicht wehtun es:No te va a doler fr:Ça va piquer un peu it:Non farà male hu:Nem fog fájni pl:Nie będzie bolało ru:Больно_не_будет Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher quests Category:Pages with tables